A Mysterious Island! Travel to Imagination Island!
A Mysterious Island! Travel to Imagination Island! is the 26th episode of Barney Hunters. It first aired on March 13th, 2017 Plot With nearly all 26 tapes gathered, Hope learns of a mysterious island that can only be reached via the magic library. Upon arriving by magic transport and boat, Hope travels to a mysterious toy maker's workshop who might aide her in her quest.... Summary Hope lies on her bed, wondering about the battle she just had with Vlue. Now she is close to completing the 26 and saving the Lyrick Kingdom. Barney asks her about the cake in the fridge, Hope explains that it's King's Cake, her family is French so they celebrate Mardi Gras and explains about the kings cake. Barney reveals he might've found the baby, and then he reveals that the last two are scattered on Earth and Imagination Island is on a remote desert island in Puerto Rico. Hope reveals that she's now on spring break for the next two weeks and suggests they can go check it out. In Puerto Rico, Hope finds a girl whose uncle used to be friends with her uncle Richard and agree to take her to the island. Once arriving Hope has a hunch the workshop is somewhere, and uses her portable magic VCR to find out where. Before the battery dies Hope finds out the location of the tape and goes to a mysterious toy factory by the beach. There they meet Professor Tinkerputt, who has little memory of the Lyrick Kingdom. Barney reveals that he invented the magic Portable VCR and the Crystal Star Wand originally as toys for children, but when the HiT Circus attacked he only had time to give them to the chosen one when she became of age and had to fight them. Hope is unbelievably shocked at this but is grateful to know who made it. Meanwhile in the HiT Circus, Queen Kyanite is once again angry and sends Vermilion, a new enemy, to Hope's location on the island. Just as Hope goes to bed, a noise is heard. Hope rushes out and finds the professor tied up, an evil monster Gilligag appears before Hope and Vermillion shows up to tell her she's in for a rude awakening and orders Gilligag to attack. Hope transforms and fights back. She reveals she's not going to give up trying to find the tapes until she finds them all, and when she does she will give up. As a sworn princess it's her duty not to. As she finishes the speech the portable VCR appears giving her a new power. Imagination Island Princess form. Hope calls upon her wand and receives the Island Star Wand and uses it to perform Golden Healing Island Breeze, which defeats Gilligag and Hope gets Imagination Island. Vermilion hurries off. Hope them learns the final tape is in New York City. Professor Tinkerputt reveals that New York is where two legendary warriors live, they will both help her out in her mission. Hope thanks Professor Tinkerputt for everything and asks if she can get the next available portal to New York. Professor Tinkerputt conjures up one and Hope flies in to the portal now on her way there. Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney Hunters episodes